Happy Together
by Fionna And Flame Princess
Summary: ¿Quería a Fionna? Sí ¿La amaba? No estaba seguro. Le encantaba todo de ella, excepto... que fuera ELLA.


Ya había tomado una decisión: iría.

En la puerta de la Biblioteca Real se encontró con Marshall Lee, el Rey de los Vampiros, que le esperaba junto a la puerta con sus típicos pantalones rasgados, polera gris y chaqueta de cuero.

—Sabía que vendrías a la biblioteca, rosado. Pero antes hay un asunto que debo hablar contigo— dijo bruscamente.

—¿Q-qué pasa?

El vampiro suspiró antes de empezar:

—Es Fionna— se escuchaba preocupado—. Ella te quiere mucho, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se Enamore de ti, Bubba. Y es tu deber corresponder como un caballero— dijo serio.

—¿A qué te refieres, Marshall?— se hizo el desentendido.

—Te oí hablar dormido la otra noche— el dulce monarca dio un respingo—. Recitabas un poema de amor que, según lo que pude ver en el papel que tenías en la mano, estaba dirigido a un tal Finn, no a Fionna. A Finn.

—¡¿Me espías mientras duermo?!— pero el vampiro lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—Mira, no me importa si tienes a otro hombre en tu vida, lo nuestro fue hace mucho y ya lo he superado. Pero te advierto— la nota de amenaza estaba patente en su voz—, ni se te ocurra engañarla con Finn.

—Yo... — tomó una bocanada de aire y arrastró a Marshall por las muñecas al fondo de la biblioteca, lo metió a un armario y se encerró allí con él.

—¿Y bien?

Gumball dio un par de vueltas entre las escobas y los traperos del pequeño cuarto. Finalmente volteó un balde y se sentó en él. Marshall flotó un poco más bajo.

—Yo... lo soñé. Fue hace un mes. Caminaba hacia la casa de Fionna cuando me lo encontré sentado afuera. Él estaba triste y yo... me acerqué y le pregunté qué le pasaba. Era uno de esos sueños lúcIdos. No me extrañó que no fuera Fionna, ¡era un sueño! Él... es idéntico a ella...

Marshal casi se cae de la impresión, Gumball continuó:

—Él estaba triste porque... porque la Princesa Flama había terminado con él... luego de esa ocasión, cada noche él aparecía en mis sueños... y yo en los suyos— se sonrojó—. Un día me habló de Bonnibel, la Dulce Princesa, y yo le conté algunas cosas sobre Fionna...

"No sé cómo sucedió— dijo sacudiendo la cabeza— pero nos enamoramos— cerró los ojos recordando su primer beso con el rubio y sonrió—. Nuestra relación fue evolucionando rápido. Hace cuatro noches me pidió que lo acompañara a su tierra, para poder estar juntos siempre— finalizó.

—¿Y? No esperarás que me crea tu cuento, ¿o sí?— preguntó con escepticismo—. Tengo cosas REALES más importantes que hacer, así que si me disculpas...— tomó la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a salir lo más rápido posible de allí, sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más.

—Hace tres noches consiguió llevar a otra persona a su sueño— dijo Gumball poniéndose de pie—. Marceline.

Marshall frenó en seco.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Ella sabe dónde está el libro que me permitirá viajar hasta allá, lo cual quiere decir... que tú también lo sabes— cambió la expresión dura a una repentinamente desesperada— Marshall, necesito tu ayuda.

—Vamos— Marshall anduvo flotando entre las estanterías de ficción buscando. Nunca imaginó verse nuevamente en esa situación. Intentando llegar a Ooo, como cuando Marceline y él eran los mejores amigos.

Después de mucho dar vueltas por la sección de ficción, con Gumball corriendo detrás, dio con el libro que buscaba.

—Ten.

Gumball comenzó a caminar ojeando el libro con Marshall flotando junto a él, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Recordaba cómo había conocido a Marceline: en un sueño. Justo como Bubba había conocido a Finn.

Hacía poco que Simonette y Simon habían dejado por completo su cordura. Pero para entonces ya eran vampiros. Fue en verano, cuando los días eran más largos que se habían conseguido una cueva sin luz en todo el día.

Fue un día mientras dormía que la chica idéntica a él apareció en su sueño. No pasó mucho sin que notara que era real.

Recordó cuando encontraron el libro entre unos escombros y esa misma mañana se encontraron dormidos para compartir su hallazgo. Luego la preparación de la mezcla. Marshall fue el primero en viajar. Noches antes, ambos se habían procurado ropa para resistir el sol.

Cuando se hicieron con el hacha de la familia les sorprendió que una la transformara en bajo mientras el otro se hacía una guitarra. "Así mejor, Marsh" le había dicho Marceline. Y tenía razón. Ahora pasaban noche y día tocando armonías juntos. Luego de algún tiempo incluso cantaban.

Ambos decidieron al mismo tiempo mudarse. Tomaron todas sus cosas y se marcharon muy lejos. Aaa era una de las tierras más afectadas por la radiación. Incluso había un río de tóxicos parcialmente cubierto de caramelo por los habitantes de azúcar que vivían junto al agua. Muchos dulces gigantes trabajaban día y noche para tapar con caramelo. Incluso comenzaron a contstruir un castillo de pastel en la zona segura. Parecían gobernar tres humanoides rosas de aspecto suave y pegajoso.

La civilización comenzaba a emerger nuevamente.

Si bien Marshall no era gran amigo de los rosados, mantenían una relación cordial. Un día la mujer le vio echándose el polvillo. Al día siguiente habló con él. Le explicó que no podía seguir viajando así, que si continuaba haciéndolo la estructura del Universo se descompondría y el espejo de sus mundos se distorsionaría.

Marshall había permanecido en silencio unos minutos. Luego dijo: "Está bien, Betty".

A la mañana siguiente fue la última vez que Marceline y Marshall se encontraron en el sueño. Hablaron. Bob también le había dicho eso a ella. Se despidieron y desde entonces, por voluntad propia dejaron de soñarse.

Marshall no se quedó mucho más tiempo ahí. La población había vuelto a decaer y se llamaba a batalla. Los rosados fueron a combatir también, partieron una mañana temprano dejando a el hijo de Betty a cargo. Por ese entonces tendría unos 100 años mientras que Marshall tenía 300. Se despidieron entre lágrimas y súplicas. Luego su padre se quitó la corona y se la entregó. Nunca regresaron.


End file.
